


Observations

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen, mention of 9/11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella's observation of Mac a few months after Claire's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

Stella Bonasera looked through the glass doors and into the trace lab. Inside was Mac Taylor and, the NYPD's newest Crime Scene Inestigator, Danny Messer. Stella sighed sadly when she noticed the tired circles around Mac's eyes.  
  
It had been just shy of three months since Mac's wife, Claire, had been injured and killed as a result of the September 11th attacks.  
Stella had watched as Mac had gone from an easy going guy to a work obssessed CSI, practically overnight. She had seen it happening but before she could do anything to prevent it, Mac had changed.  
  
He had begun throwing himself into work, taking any shift and sometimes working maybe three shifts in a row without rest. The department shrink had seen Mac five times before Mac had cancelled their next appointment.  
  
Mac had barely said anything about his reasons for cancelling, not even to Stella; who liked to think she was some kind of confidant to the older man.  
  
Stella knew better than to be offended by Mac not confiding in her. She had worked with him too long to not know that it was his Marine stubborness that was making him bottle everything up.  
  
Stella smiled when she saw Mac pat Danny on the shoulder. Mac had become even more determined to take Danny under his wing and turn him into the perfect criminalist.  
  
At least something good will come out of this, Stella thought to herself, heading back to her office. Danny had a great mentor and Mac had something to take his mind off of Claire's death.  
  
But, while Danny may benefit from this side of Mac, Stella was determined she was going to bring the old Mac Taylor back, even if it was only a little bit.


End file.
